


Avengers' Kids

by Mia_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Minor Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury - Freeform, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Past Child Abuse, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Nick Fury, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_chan/pseuds/Mia_chan
Summary: What if the Avengers found two kids in a basket?The kids were sent to them if you want me to be more exact.Well, for a starter, these two kids weren't common humans, far from it. Well... why don't you discover their history through the fanfiction?





	1. Meeting the twins

One rare day happened, the Avengers (+ Maria Hill) were together at the Stark Tower without any threat, at least without any threat that they knew of. They were laughing and joking very loudly until they heard the ding of the elevator. The Avengers jumped out of their sitting positions to standing, preparing for fighting. But there was no one at the elevator. Clint and Natasha were the first ones to go look what was happening. 

"A basket?" Clint didn't wait for an answer to his question, pulling the blanket inside the basket. 

"Kids?!" Natasha's question made everybody even more confused. Clint, once more, didn't wait and stuck his hand in, wanting to hold the baby boy, but what he wasn't expecting was the bite the boy gave him. 

"Ouch! He bit me! He bit me!" The little boy covered the baby girl with his own body and started growling at them, like a guard dog protecting it's master. 

"Hey, little boy. No need to be scared, we won't hurt you." 

"Nat, I think you're missing the point. HE BIT ME!" 

"Huh?" The little girl seemed to have waked up, but she didn't try to sit up "Αδελφός, όπου είμαστε?" 

"Βρίσκεστε στο Stark Tower της Νέας Υόρκης." Natasha answered the little girl's question since she's the only Avenger who knows how to speak Greek "έρετε αγγλικά?" 

"Όχι, δεν γνωρίζουμε."  
(Adelfós, ópou eímaste? = Brother, where are we?  
Vrískeste sto Stark Tower tis Néas Yórkis. Xérete angliká? = You're at the Stark Tower, New York. Do you know English?  
Óchi, den gnorízoume. = No, we don't.) 

"Nat? What is happening?" Captain America had a stern face, and something in him seemed to scare the kids. 

"They are siblings, they don't know English, and seem to be Greek" The Avengers looked at each other, as if hey were searching for answers, Natasha went back to talking to the kids "πόσο χρονών είστε παιδιά"

"Είμαστε πέντε χρονών"

"Και ξέρετε τι κάνετε εδώ"  
(póso chronón eíste paidiá? = how old are you guys?  
Eímaste téssera chronón = We are four years old  
Kai xérete ti kánete edó? = And do you know what are you doing here?) 

They both turned their heads no. And the little boy finally stopped to cover his sister with his own body, letting she sit down. "They are four-years-old and doesn't know what they are doing here. What are we going to do with them?" Natasha was cold and straight-forward, what didn't surprise her team-mates, but inside she was truly worried about the kids, what would have surprised her teammates. 

"We're going to take care of them. While, of course, searching for their parents" 

"Are you sure, Stark? Do you want two four-years-old babies running around the tower?" Steve still had a stern face, and the kids seemed scared of him once again, but this time someone noticed, these someones being Natasha and Bruce. 

"Yeah, the little boy even bit me! They are going to become a problem soon enough" 

"Clint, you asked for that. Plus the kids were sent up here, and I suppose no one knows that the kids are here besides us. Otherwise, Pepper would be here with them, and an explanation." 

"Surprising enough, I agree with Stark. About Clint asking for it too" 

"Oh, thank you, Nat." Said Clint putting his hand on his chest, faking being hurt by her words. Natasha felt a tugging on her sleeve and look to her side, seeing a very cute girl pulling her. 

"Κυρία, είμαστε πεινασμένοι." 

"Εντάξει, θα σου φέρω κάτι για φαγητό. Αλλά πρώτα, ποια είναι τα ονόματά σας"  
(Kyría, eímaste peinasménoi = Madam, we are hungry  
Entáxei, tha sou féro káti gia fagitó. Allá próta, poia eínai ta onómatá sas? = All right, I'll get you something to eat. But first, what are your names?) 

"Mellodiam Nix Hielms," Said the little girl, with a goofy grin and a little giggle by the end. 

"Paidi Allegro Hielms," Said the little boy, with a somewhat angry face. Natasha had put her arms around Mellodiam, so she could carry her to the table, but Paidi immediately jumped up and hugged his sister, growling at Natasha.

"Είναι εντάξει, μικρό αγόρι. Είμαι απλά μεταφέρουν την αδερφή σου στο τραπέζι, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να φάει." 

"Οχι" 

"Τι θα συμβεί αν φέρει τους δυο σας την ίδια στιγμή?" 

"...εντάξει..."  
(Eínai entáxei, mikró agóri. Eímai aplá metaféroun tin aderfí sou sto trapézi, étsi óste na boreí na fáei. = It's okay, little boy. I'm just carrying your sister to the table, so she can eat.  
Ochi = No  
Ti tha symveí an férei tous dyo sas tin ídia stigmí? = What if I carry both of you at the same time?  
...entáxei... = ...okay...) 

Then Natasha carried both of them at the same time, holding one with each arm, putting them on the counter, since they wouldn't fit an actual table. 

"Nat?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"While you guys discuss if we should keep them or not, I'm going to take care of them." 

"You're... what?" 

"They are hungry, dumbass, so I'm feeding them" 

"Well, then it seems to be settled. We will keep them for now." Nobody disagreed so Captain continued talking "Stark, start the searching."

"I'll start with the footage"

"The rest of you can go back to doing whatever you guys like to do" Cap got closer to Nat and the kids, making Paidi get closer to Mellodiam and grow at Captain, who seemed oblivious to this. "Hey, Nat. May I help you?" 

"Yes, actually. I think they'll prefer your pancakes over mine" she turned to the kids, letting Steve cook alone. "Εντάξει, πες μου. Γιατί είσαι άνθρωπος φοβάται αυτόν?" 

"Δεν φοβόμαστε" Paidi's angry face changed to a surprised one, but turning back into anger, it was so fast that if Natasha wasn't paying attention she wouldn't even notice

"Αυτός μοιάζει με τον πατέρα. Πατέρας είναι μέσο για να μας. Αυτός φαίνεται να είναι ένας κακός."  
(Entáxei, pes mou. Giatí eísai ánthropos fovátai aftón? = Okay, tell me. Why are you guy afraid of him?  
Den fovómaste = We are not afraid  
Aftós moiázei me ton patéra. Patéras eínai méso gia na mas. Aftós faínetai na eínai = He looks like father. Father is mean to us. He seems to be a baddie) 

"Oh" 

"Nat?" 

"Nothing, Cap, I was just talking to the kids" Steve settled the plates in front of the kids, but they were just turning the pancakes around as if analyzing it. "μπορείτε να το φάτε. Αυτό το φαγητό δεν είναι δηλητηριασμένο"  
(boreíte na to fáte. Aftó to fagitó den eínai dilitiriasméno = you can eat it. This food is not poisoned) 

Nat decided to tease them a little bit, so she was rather surprised when the kids actually started eating, quite hungrily to be truthful. 

"Woah, what did you tell them?" 

"... I think it's better if Stark speeds up the research. Do he even know their names?" Steve turned his head no, but he was still clearly confused by her first sentence. "The girl is Mellodiam Nix Hielms and the boy is Paidi Allegro Hielms," Steve thought it was better to just listen to her instead of trying to get an answer, so he just went to find Stark to give him the information, Cap still had his confused face the whole time.

After eating the kids instantly fell asleep. What made a ghost of a smile show on Natasha's face. She carried the kids to a random bedroom and let them be.

######  A/N 

######  Hey, guys!!! I don't know who on the team speak Greek so it's going to be only Tasha the one speaking with the kids.


	2. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So... I'll stop using Google translate and write everything in English, but you guys will know when it's in Greek or English. And Pietro is alive!!! I forgot to mention.
> 
> (this history takes place after Age of Ultron, so that's a lot of movies that haven't happened yet, 'cuz I haven't seen biggest part of them)

Natasha let the kids in her bedroom and went to the living room, where the rest of the Avengers were together looking at the footage. "Okay, who agrees with me that this is impossible?"

"What is impossible?"

"Ah!" Tony literally jumped and screamed because of Natasha suddenly appearing

"Hey, Nat"

"Hey, Clint."

"So... We couldn't find any birth certificate of any of the two. Actually, there's nobody with their surname, and... the impossible thing is this" Tony showed Natasha the footage, nobody was near the elevator, and for some time the image seemed to be still until the elevator light became red and the door closed. Then the camera changed to one inside the elevator, the door closed again and then a blinding gold light, when the light faded the basket appeared.

"Magic?"

"Seems like it."

"Actually," Said Thor, before someone could start talking again "I believe I have already seen this kind of trick before. It usually means that a god is behind the appearing. Not exactly an Asgardian one. A _real_ god"

"A real god? Like the one with capital 'G'?"

"No, Captain, I mean someone who does not die. like the Greek ones" "(or maybe they are Egyptian ones and can die)" Thor muttered under his breath, but nobody noticed

"Are you sure about that?"

Thor made a "so-so" sigh with one hand

"That means that they are gods?"

"They _might_ be gods" That made the Avengers become even more confused, getting more questions than answers "We will only truly know if their parents come to 'rescue' them, or, if they are Greek or Romain, when they are fully grown up"

" 'or Romain'?"

"Why?"

Thor made an annoyed face. "These gods are different than others. Us Asgardians are born with ours 'powers' as you humans like to call it. They are born human-like, really strong ones have some powers since birth, but not everyone"

"And if they have powers they might be like me and my brother" Wanda chimed in, giving some explanation for now, but future confusingness.

"If the light and they appearing were made by a god, then they were truly meant for us to take care. And they have a god taking care of them at some distance"

"They have _at least_ one god taking care or who _took_ care of them, but yes, Lady Natasha is mostly right. They were meant for us"

The Avengers felt silent, now they have a new task, a big one that they didn't even have the chance to refuse. After some time they decided to go back to joking and laughing, if they are going to take care of the kids then lets at least have some fun while we can. Well, some of their minds kept coming back to the children who were sleeping...

"Boo!!!"

"Aaah!!!"

The twins started laughing their heads off, glad they were capable of scaring most of the Avengers, Natasha, Bruce and Steve being the only ones to 'be safe' from this experience.

"See! I told they were going to be trouble!"

Paidi turned his head to ask Natasha what was said, but he noticed that Mellodiam had run to Natasha and he ran to her.

**"Natasha, what did he say?"**

**"He got scared of you guys. So he got slightly angry. Plus your brother bit him earlier today"**

That made the twins laugh even more, Natasha following this time.

"What?"

"They think that Clint being angry is funny. And I agree"

"Hah! I like them!" Natasha was the only one to notice how Thor's booming voice seemed to scare the twins, too. 

"I agree with Point Break!"

"I have an idea!" Pietro was almost jumping around 

"Pietro, No!" Wanda already knew what was coming for the other twins, and it wasn't the best of the ideas 

"Natasha, ask them if they want a ride!" She gave him a murderous look and he added, in a tinny voice "Please?"

Natasha pondered by a second then shrugged, why not? **"Pietro, the white-headed one, want to know if you guys want a ride. It will be fun, for sure"**

 **"What about a race?"** Paidi said putting a hand on his chin, as if thoughtfully

 **"Yeah! I simply _love_ good races"** Mellodam chimed in, extremally happy as aways, al least it seemed to be always.

**"Is he fast?"**

**"That I assure you"** "They prefer to race you"

"What?" Pietro smiled "I like this idea... Let's do it!"

"Go easy on them, okay? They are only kids, they won't take very well losing"

The three got ready, they would run 'till the end of the room, tap the wall, and run back to Natasha (or Wanda in Pietro's case). Pietro went easy on the children, getting in front of them and then losing for one of the two right after, but, when Mellodiam would win, she stopped and Pietro won the first place, without wanting, Paidi won the second place and then Mellodiam jumped on Natasha's arms.

**"Ops! I lost!"**

**"Mel! If you keep doing this it won't be fun anymore! I don't like to win _every_ time!"**

**"But you didn't win! Pietro did!"**

**"You know what I mean!"**

"They say such complex sentences. I wasn't expecting four-years-olds being able to say this much, nor to be this comprehensive about losing"

"She lost on purpose." Bruce was amazed by the little mysterious girl

"Yeah..."

"Wait!" Pietro made sure everyone was paying attention to him before continuing "if the two are four-years-old and siblings, then they are twins, right?"

"Duh!"

"Guys! I mean... look at them! She is pale, black headed, freckles, right eye grey, and left eye green. He is tanned, blond, and have green eyes... actually both of them have green eyes... but still! They look nothing alike!"

Natasha rolled her eyes and started talking to the kids, ignoring Pietro.

"What we _really_ should think about is: The kids don't have beds nor clothing, and I don't think they'll like to be alone at the counter while everyone else is eating by the table"

"Wanda is right. Who wants to come with me? And Stark?"

"Yes?"

"Gimme your credit card" He didn't even think twice, with the money he makes, he don't need to worry about some baby stuff.

The ones going shopping were Natasha and the two sets of twins, Steve wanted to come along, but Natasha used the excuse that there were already enough people because she didn't want to tell him that the kids were afraid of him.

After they bought basically the whole shop, and Pietro ran everywhere holding the kids, they finally went back to the Tower, with two sleeping twins and a very tired Pietro.

"Here." Natasha and Wanda placed the bags on the living room floor, and Pietro didn't wait for a single second before handing them the sleeping children and plopping on the sofa, instantly falling asleep

The kids had noticed not being with Pietro and wake up right away, but Paidi was first to try to get off of one's hold.

"Hey, it's okay little guy" Wanda placed Paidi on the floor and Mellodiam looked at him annoyed. Natasha noticed Mellodiam was awake and placed her on the floor, too, just for Mel to hold Natasha very strongly and refuse to let her feet to touch the ground.

**"NO!"**

**"Com'on Mel, I have to get your things to your bedroom"**

**"NO! And it _our_ bedroom"**

**"Why would you think... okay... Hey, look!"** Natasha pointed to the sofa, and Mellodiam and Paidi looked where she was pointing **"Why don't you go to Pietro and sleep a little more?"**

**"YAY!!!"** Paidi went running to Pietro and Mellodiam jumped out of Natasha's arms, running towards Pietro and chanting: 

**"Pietro! Pietro! Pietro!"**

Pietro jumped wake after hearing his name being yelled by our little Mellodiam and the two kids jumped on him, pushing him back to the sofa.

"Poor him... actually... I think my brother is liking it" They both looked at the sofa, where Pietro was sleeping with Mellodiam and Paidi curled up on his chest. Pietro was hugging the two, as if they were teddy bears, with a sleepy smile. "Well, now that the kids are taken care of... somewhat... where are we going to put them?"

"A guest room, no?"

"But, what if they need help? They can't be here and everybody else on their floors. Maybe they should stay with me and Pietro..."

"No. It would be better if they stayed with me. I'm the only one who can speak with them, and I'm used to demanding missions, staying awake with these guys will be a piece of cake."

"Okay, then."


End file.
